


Halloween Night

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Is never too late or too early for a halloween fic, Team as Family, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: 5 times Pidge and Keith got in trouble during Halloween.





	1. The Werewolf and the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages for this chapter: Pidge 6 and Keith 9

In Katie’s opinion this was the worst Halloween ever. They were late to Trick or’ treating ‘cause Matt’s new friend and his little brother haven't arrived on time and now they couldn't even leave the house because of the heavy rain that started just a few minutes ago.

 

Matt and his friend -Shiro- she recalled, were not too bothered by this. Original plans busted, they were now in the kitchen, trying to convince her parents to let them stay up late, watching scary movies. As soon as that was resolved she was sure her mom was going to send her to sleep.

 

Well, there was no way she was gonna go to sleep early just because there was no Trick or treating. Entering the living room she spotted Shiro’s brother. He was wearing a white blanket over what she was sure was a red hoodie and jeans. She was sure he was supposed to be older than her but hunched over as he was on the sofa he looked about her age. He seemed uncomfortable and ready to bolt any second now.

 

In that moment thunder could be heard in the distance and she saw him jump a bit, eyes wide under the blanket.

 

She approached him quickly and his eyes immediately darted to her.

 

“Hi. Im Katie. Is Halloween so daddy said im allowed to be a witch and turn people into frogs but you seem nice so I’m not doing that.”

 

Keith could barely see the little girl under the huge pointy hat she was wearing, but she seemed nice enough and anything was better than to sit alone during a storm.

 

“I’m Keith and I’m a ghost”. The soft whisper could barely be heard over the heavy sound of the rain but it was enough to give Katie the ok to take his hand under the blanket and sit next to him on the sofa.

 

“I can see you so you are not a very good ghost. I can turn you into a wolf instead. Keith the werewolf.”

 

Keith thought about it all two complete seconds before nodding. Katie smiled wide and quickly took of the blanket. Without hesitation she put her hands on Keith’s cheeks and squished slightly. “Be a wolf. Be a wolf. Be a wolf.”

 

Not a second passed before heavy thunder could be heard. The bolt hit a generator on the street, the lights from the ceiling went out and lighting filled the room before everything went dark.

 

Both Keith and Katie screamed and when they opened their eyes Katie let out a soft gasp. Keith’s eyes were yellow and glowing slightly. She shoved her fingers in Keith mouth and there they were.

 

“Wat re u do-ing?!” Keith asked startled and heart still racing from the thunder. Katie’s left hand was on his mouth and her right hand was still squishing his cheek.

 

“You have fangs and your eyes are yellow.” Quickly putting his right hand on his mouth he confirmed it. He had grown fangs! And he was pretty sure he was not supposed to be able to see as clearly as he was in the dark.

 

Before he could ask for a mirror to check his eyes, heavy footsteps could be heard and both Katie’s parents along Matt and Shiro came barreling through the door. They had heard them scream and immediately runned to the living room.

 

Startled by the commotion at the door Keith leaned back and closed his eyes. Katie on the other hand took her hand out of his mouth and started talking. “Mommy, mommy!! Daddy was right! I can be a witch on Halloween, and look! I turned Keith into a werewolf!”

 

By the time Shiro made his way to him both fangs and yellow eyes were long gone. No one would believe them about the wolf thing, but every year after that one both insisted on dressing as a werewolf and a witch every Halloween, convinced that during that night they truly could become what their costumes represented.

 

It wouldn't be until years later, in the middle of their first meeting with Kolivan that Pidge would remember that stormy Halloween night and the memory of a tiny Keith with yellow eyes and fangs and know what really happened that night.

 

And once the meeting was over she would go to Keith, put both hands on his cheeks and chant “Be a wolf. Be a wolf. Be a wolf.” before hugging him. Tears in his eyes he would hug back and smile. It didn’t matter if he was Galra and both were in the middle of a ten thousand year intergalactic war. They would always be the werewolf and the witch and that was all what mattered.


	2. Magic Spells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages: 12 and 15

Both stared at the mess on the kitchen, charred remains of what once were some fine chicken nuggets and fries. Not only was the food burn to  a crisp but the kitchen was all filled with foam from the fire extin guisher.  Katie took off her witch hat and Keith his fluffy wolf ears in mourning. 

 

After a moment of silence and contemplation both put them back on and sat on the kitchen aisle. “Keith, this fine Halloween evening is time we finally ask ourselves: what are magic’s limitations? Like, can it unburn my chicken nuggets?”

 

Keith only waved his hands at the nuggets with silly motions and proceed to chant in what he hoped was a deep enough voice. “Karthulian-Trigel-Yalex”. 

 

Katie looked at the nuggets intensely for a moment before commenting. “You can’t just say a bunch of words that sound like Latin and expect to make magic. Plus I'm the witch, not you.”

 

Keith proceed to howl at the nuggets and Katie almost fell down from her chair laughing.

 

"Well, you gonna try enchanting the nuggets or what? I'm hungry"

 

"No, you are not hungry" Katie looked him in the eyes and gave him a grin. "You are a werewolf." 

 

Keith let out an ugly snort and pointed at the nuggets. Still grinning Katie extended her hands and repeated Keith’s earlier words. A moment later the nuggets and the fries were still an ugly mess.

 

“Maybe we need another spell.” Keith didn’t look convinced at all.

 

“Or maybe... we can order Mcdonalds.”

 

“I love how you think Mister Wolf. Mcdonalds it is.” And then she reached for the phone. 


	3. Potion Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages for this chapter: Pidge 7 and Keith 10

 

Keith eyed all the small boxes with leaves and various plants scattered across the kitchen counter before addressing Katie. “Are you sure this is gonna work?”

 

“Of course it is! Potion making is a basic skill of every witch.” She eyed him shily before continuing in a softer voice. “Plus mom always makes us tea when we are sick. I’m sure Shiro will feel better with this.”

 

Keith grabbed her hand and gave her a brief squeeze before letting go. Shiro had staring coughing slightly in the morning and had felt increasingly worse through the evening, to the point they had to come back from Threat or treating early, so the Holts could take him to the doctor while Matt stayed at home with Katie and Keith. 

 

“Ok, what do we do first, Miss Witch?” 

 

“First we have to mix the leaves and start boiling the water. Then we…” Katie trailed off as the lights of the kitchen turned on and both tensed.

 

Katie turned slightly to Keith and whispered. “Did you turn on the lights, wolf boy?”

 

He closed his eyes and grabbed her hand. “No.”

 

“Then we have a problem.” Both turned in unison to the door, where the light switch was.  

 

Standing in the threshold was Matt, looking at them with one eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. “Indeed you do, Pidge. What are you doing, standing in the middle of the kitchen in the dark? You both should be in bed.” 

 

Katie and Keith exchanged a look before they answered. “We couldn't sleep and heard you talking with mom and dad on the phone…”

 

“We know they are gonna be home soon and we wanted to do something to help my brother feel better…”

 

“So I told Keith we could prepare a potion! Like what mom does when we get sick.” Matt smiled softly at them and approached the table. Both hold their breath and watched as Matt inspected the materials on the table.

“It seems you got everything we will need. I’ll start boiling the water and you guys can work on those leaves ok?” Huge smiles appeared on their faces and they rapidly and enthusiastically nodded their heads.

 

Quickly but carefully they went through the various boxes and bottles until they settled on a combination just in time to add it to the water. 

 

The tea was ready by the time Shiro came back from the doctor. He drank it gratefully and was pleasantly surprised by the light and pleasant taste and smell of the blend. He liked it so much that he would always asked Katie or Keith for a cup of “healing potion” whenever he felt slightly sick, stressed or in need of some comfort. 

 

Years later, even in space and in the middle of a space war, Shiro would always try to get the closest thing he could get to tea whenever he felt bad. When they got him back after the battle with Zarkon, Shiro’s sudden lack of love for tea would be the first thing to clue Pidge about something being wrong with him. In between one thing and the other she never got around to ask him about it and she wouldn’t know what was wrong exactly until months later. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much potential in Keith's and Pidge friendship! I just had to do something for them. Plus is never too late or too early for a Halloween fic. Also, thanks to Coco, my amazing beta.


End file.
